


Countermeasure by Westgate [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ink on Phil’s arm starts to fade by the time Clint wakes, and it will be gone in a couple of days, just a whisper of a memory.</p>
<p>Clint draws on Phil's skin. Sometimes he does this for Phil, and sometimes he does it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countermeasure by Westgate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Westgate (Harkpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/gifts), [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Countermeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212020) by [Westgate (Harkpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate). 



> Thank you to Westgate, for giving permission to podfic this lovely little ficlet, and thank you to fire_juggler for the beta listen and encouragement.

Cover Art created by lorcalon, based on art by lostboy.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

16:14 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cuukepx942e6aa6/countermeasure.mp3) | **Size:** 29.7 MB

  
---|---


End file.
